Norman's Little Angels
by Alicat143
Summary: The pokemon girls are sent to Pokemon academy to protect the school from all the evil teams. Sadly, they also have to protect the boys. Re-done version of Norman's Angels. Contest, oldrival, poke, ikari, SilverXOC shippings
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a re-done version of my original Norman's Angels, but I didn't really like it so I'm re-doing it. I kept it up because I want people to compare the two stories :) So far I like this one better and sorry, no Monica :/**

Five female figures stood on top of the building staring at the institute they were soon to invade. Five smaller, dog-like figures stood proudly next to their owners.

The shortest one, about 4' 11", crept down to the edge of the roof top, her partner Jolteon following closely. She bent her knees and jumped across effortlessly doing a flip and landing without a sound on the rooftop of the institute.

She was wearing her short blonde hair up in a high pony. Her bangs swept to the left, covering her left eye. Her bangs were dyed purple and her eyes were a light, misty blue. She wore a black over the shoulder top with black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs. Her black legging-like jeans were covered at her knees by black converse boots. The laces of her boots were a shocking yellow color. She had a yellow pouch that hung around her waist that held all her pokemon and weapons and a black choker with a yellow lightning bolt around her neck.

She walked up to the edge of the building and peeked into a window just below her. She easily opened the window and swooped into the building.

Break into building - check.

Her Jolteon padded after her.

"_Can you see something that can open the door on the balcony floor?" _a voice crept out from the girl's watch.

"Relax Blaze, we're looking. It seems that they took the bait Solidad gave them about us breaking in tomorrow night instead of now." the girl muttered into her watch.

"_Hey Sparky, can you hurry up? It's getting cold out here. Flareon's the only thing that's keeping us warm." _a different voice said this time.

"That's what you get for wearing a mini skirt and high heels, Princess." Sparky replied. "Ah! Found it."

She started typing furiously on a key board that connected to monitors. "I'm cutting off the cameras too."

"_That's good." _a more mature female voice said. _"Okay, we're in. Meet us on the fifth floor with the password to Giovanni's office."_

"Got it, Aqua dear."

"_Don't say 'dear' after my undercover name."_Aqua replied.

"Talk to you later then. Forest and Princess are cutting off the security alarms, right?"

"_Yeah." _Blaze replied.

"Alright, let's go Jolti." Sparky said, leaving the room.

"Jol!"

**XoXo**

Some other floor in the institute, two girls were running in a hall, with their partners Leafeon and Aireon, managing to dodge lasers and avoid anything threatening completely.

The taller one, Forest, had long brunette hair that was tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes were light blue and focusing on the laser alarm system in front of her. She had a black turtle neck long sleeve that covered the bottom half of her face and black biker shorts. At the bottom of the shorts, there was a green vine design. She had black high heel boots that went up to her knees and under her turtle neck, she had a black choker necklace with a green leaf charm. She too had a pouch around her waist, but it was green.

Her teammate, Princess, had navy blue hair tied in low ponies and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink heart on the left strap. She had a black bicep ring on her left arm and a pink on the right. On her neck was a black choker with a pink swirls charm along with her pink pouch around her waist. She had a skirt that went to mid thigh with short black shorts under. She was wearing black heels on her feet.

Finally, the two stopped moving and stood in front of a door. Princess took out a bobby pin from her hair and started picking the lock.

Forest on the other hand, was tapping her foot impatiently. Her Leafeon cooed lightly to the Aireon next to it.

"Air!" Aireon said proudly as the bluenette opened the door.

"Bingo!"

The two went in and Forest sat down on the chair and rolled her way to the keyboard.

"I wish Sparky was here. She could just shock the system into malfunctioning." Princess muttered, petting her beloved partner Aireon.

"Done!" Forest called, now standing. "Let's meet Aqua and Blaze on the fifth floor."

Princess nodded and the two some left to meet with their fellow teammates.

**XoXo**

Once Blaze and Aqua finished killing the guards from outside and the ones wandering around inside, they quickly ran up the stairs to the fifth floor.

Blaze had chocolate brown hair that was usually around her shoulders in a dog ear style and in a bandana, but it was up in a short stump of a pony. Her sapphire blue eyes shined brightly as she set fire to a guard that was wandering the halls.

She was wearing a black tube top that had a rose design in the bottom left part of the shirt. She had black wrist bands with a red stripe along with a silver ring with red rubies on her right hand. She had a black choker with a red flame charm and her pouch around her waist was red. She was wearing black shorts, around mid thigh and black boots that went to mid shin with black and red socks that went to the knee. Her partner pokemon, Flareon, was running alongside her.

Aqua just finished drowning another guard by the snap of her fingers. Her fiery orange hair was tied in a short braid and her cerulean eyes darted around the halls as she and her teammate ran.

She was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt with a blue undershirt and black tight fitted capris pants. She had normal converse high tops with blue laces. She had a blue pouch around her waist and a black choker with a blue water drop charm. She also had blue ripped gloves that went to her elbow. Her partner, Vaporeon, was running alongside her like Blaze's.

Once they finally reached the fifth floor, they stopped at a large heavy door with two locks and a key pad beside it.

The two only waited for a minute before Princess and Forest rushed down the steps.

They and their Eevee evolutions were panting. "I'm glad Sparky shut off the cameras otherwise getting through the lasers would've been more challenging." Forest said.

"Although, a challenge would be nice once in a while." Princess added.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Sparky with the password." Aqua said, leaning against a while.

"No you don't!" the said girl's voice echoed through the halls as the door to the stairs burst open. The short assassin stopped in front of her friends. "The password is so stupid! It's Giovanni."

Blaze snorted. "Ego much."

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes as Forest typed in the password and Princess picked both the locks.

"They really need better locks." Blaze muttered. Her Flareon cooed in agreement.

They all walked in and Blaze immediately called the chair and got to work on the keyboard. She plugged in a USB drive into the computer and started typing again. In a few seconds, Blaze pulled the USB out and put it around their neck.

Sparky pushed Blaze aside, ignoring the scowl she earned, and started working on activating the destruction part.

"**This place will self destruct in 10 seconds." **a computerized voice announced.

"Destruction time just keeps getting lower and lower." Aqua muttered.

"No time, let's go!" Princess pulled the orange headed girl towards the window. They all released their pokemon, Blaze had a Charizard, Sparky had her Dragonite, Aqua sent out her Gyarados, Princess called out her Togekiss, and Forest had her Tropius, and they flew away just as the institute ignited in the sky.

After a couple of minutes of flying, Aqua's Vaporeon called out and motioned her head to a beach with a large combat helicopter was resting.

They all landed and called their flying partners back inside their pokeballs.

The five assassins neared the plane as the door swung open to reveal a man and a woman. The woman had long pink hair and a smirk written on her face.

"Do you have the USB?" the man asked.

Blaze grinned and took the device from around her neck and gave it to the man. "Duh. Who do you think we are, dad?"

The man gestured for the girls to enter the helicopter and they obliged.

"Now May, I've told you to call me by my name on official business."

"And that name would be..?" May said with a playful look on her eyes.

The man rolled his eyes and ignored her and sat down, the assassins soon following suit.

"So, Norman," Sparky started. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you think the operation went?"

"Well, Kaitlin – I mean Kat," Norman corrected himself. "I'd say it was a 100 as usual."

Everyone snickered. "It was easier because Solidad tricked the place into thinking we were going to invade tomorrow night."

"How right you are, Misty." Kat grinned.

"Hey! You guys should be glad I had a bobby pin!" Princess objected.

Forest rolled her eyes. "You have around fifty on you when you go to bed, Dawn."

"Do not! I only have two..." Dawn started. "Leaf, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"Shut up Dawn."

"No you shut u-"

"Girls, I know it's short notice, but you have been assigned to another mission." Norman cut in.

The girls gaped. "Not even ten minutes after our mission, we get another one. Joy." Kat scowled.

The Eevee evolutions growled.

Norman sighed and handed the girls each a folder.

"What's this rubbish?" Misty scowled.

"That 'rubbish' is your next assignment." Norman laid back in his cushy seat. "Open them."

Dawn shrugged and opened her folder to reveal a picture of a large, castle-like academy.

"_Pokemon Academy, the place where all top battlers and coordinators go to." s_he read.

"We've been asked by the school to protect it from all the evil teams in the world. Why? The school holds a precious artifact that when used in an evil way, can let the user control all elements in the world." Norman explained.

"So, pretty much like us, but you don't have to be experimented on." Kat said, looking over her sheet.

Flashback

_Norman burst through a door to a laboratory, a bunch of his men behind him. _

_Men working there stopped immediately and stared at the assassin team that came in._

"_Protect the experiments!" a scientist yelled as they started fighting._

_**XoXo**_

_Norman stabbed the last scientist and walked around the room._

"_Experiments, the scientist had said. Where are they, then?" Norman wondered, checking every door in the lab. He stopped when he heard a quiet and weak cough._

_Norman walked towards the door and gasped when he opened it._

_Five girls, no older than seven years old were strapped into holding containers that were bed-like, hooked up to medicine bags, oxygen masks and everything that could keep them alive._

_Norman's eyes fell upon a girl with short chocolate brown hair that was looking at him._

"_Plea...ave...us." she said in a weak voice._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone shivered. "We did _not _need to re-live that." Misty shuddered.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that." Kat scratched the back of her head.

"Anyway! Back to the mission, sir." Solidad said.

"Right, thank you," Norman nodded. "If you look in your folders, you will see who has potential to activate the artifact. You are also to protect these boys."

Dawn scoffed. "Boys, why is it always boys?"

But, the bluenette checked the folder and cam by a picture of a boy with plum hair and onyx eyes, scowling.

"_Name: Paul Shinji_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Top battler along with Ash Ketchum_

_Accomplishments: Won Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto leagues _

_Grade Average: 89%_

_Pokemon: Electivire, Magmar, Azumarill, Ursaring, Staraptor, Torterra._"

Dawn snorted. "He's dumb _and _weak."

Norman frowned, but didn't say anything.

"My turn!" Kat announced.

She took out her picture to show a guy with crimson red hair and silver eyes, frowning at the camera.

"_Name: Silver Rockette_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Promised to take Lance's place as League champion_

_Accomplishments: Won the Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh leagues_

_Grade Average: 90%_

_Pokemon: Feraligatr, Crobat, Magnezone, Alakazam, Rampardos, Gengar."_

"Dumb, weak, and related to Giovanni. According to this though, he hates his dad.." Kat said.

Dawn eyed Kat. "Hey, you're not so smart yourself."

Kat gaped. "Three math tests, one and a half English tests, and two science tests, then all of a sudden your judged as dumb! Isn't it bad enough that I'm short?"

May giggled, then tried to change the subject. "They are so weak, yet they are older than us."

"Only by a year, May." Misty said. "Anyway, your turn."

May nodded and took out a picture of a guy with green hair and eyes to match, smirking at the camera.

"_Name: __Andrew Hayden_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Top Coordinator_

_Accomplishments: won 3 ribbon cups_

_Grade Average: 94%_

_Pokemon: __Roserade, Flygon, Absol, Masquerain, Butterfree, Gallade__._"

May smirked triumphantly. "He's the smartest so faar~" she said sing-songy.

"Yeah, but you've won at least 8 ribbon cups." Leaf said, taking out her picture.

A boy with brown hair and green eyes was smiling a small smile.

"_Name: Gary Oak_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: Top researcher_

_Accomplishments: Close to beating Kanto league, researched many pokemon that professors needed information on_

_Grade Average: 92%_

_Pokemon: Umbreon, Arcanine, Magmortar, Nidoking, Scizor, Golem."_

"Well, at least he's not aiming for 'Pokemon Master'. It's quite a ridicules dream, actually." Leaf stated. "Mist, your turn."

Misty shrugged and opened her folder. A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes was grinning like the Cheshire cat with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"_Name: __Ash Ketchum_

_Age: 15_

_Skill: best battler along with Paul Shinji_

_Accomplishments: won the Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto and Hoenn leagues_

_Grade Average: 67%_

_Pokemon: __Pikachu, Bayleef, Corphish, __Staravia, Charizard, Buizel._"

"..." Misty was lost for words. "It says here that he's aiming to be 'Pokemon Master'..."

"He's dumb..." Dawn said, peeking at Ash's information sheet.

Norman sighed and handed each girl a picture of the artifact.

"It's a necklace." May said.

It was, indeed a necklace. A gold necklace with a large gem bordered with more gold. The gem was multicolored with reds, blues, pinks, purples, yellows, greens and almost any other color was swirling in the gem.

"So," Leaf started. "We are supposed to make sure the school in LaRousse is safe against any killer assassin that wants this necklace _and _protect these boys?"

Norman nodded.

"Cool! It's a double mission!" Kat grinned, flicking her head to the side to get her purple bangs out of her face.

"When do we leave?" Misty asked.

"Considering we're already home, we'll leave in about an hour as soon as you girls are packed and changed." Solidad replied.

"One more thing, girls," Norman said. "You are to wear uniforms. The color of the uniforms are divided in skill level. May, you will be in Entei red, the average skill level, Dawn and Kat will be in Raiku yellow, the advanced skill level, and Leaf and Misty will be in Suicune blue, the gifted skill level."

Kat scowled. "The skill dividing seems pretty dumb."

Dawn nodded. "It's an easy way to get picked on."

The girls shrugged and got up as the helicopter landed. They crowded around the door, pushing each other and using a slight amount of their powers to help get themselves out first.

"Gah!" Kat yelled as the five Eevee evolutions pushed past and knocked their owners to the ground.

The girls looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

Norman smiled as he watched the girls exit the helicopter and enter the mansion.

**XoXo**

"Dad!" May came pounding down the stairs. "We're ready to go now!"

May was wearing a white dress shirt with red cuffs and a red collar. She had a red bow tied under the collar. A black blazer hung around the shirt. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and black dress shoes. She had her fire charm choker necklace on and her red pouch was just visible under the white shirt.

She was glad to be in Entei, despite it being the lowest skill level and she knew that she and her sisters were way beyond the skill level of Suicune. She was glad because she was able to wear her red bandana and it wouldn't clash with the Entei uniform color.

Kat and Dawn padded down after May, putting their bags next to May's red flame suitcases. Dawn's were pink with hearts and Kat's were yellow with lightning bolts.

Dawn had her blue hair down, and had two yellow clips in her hair. She was wearing a white dress shirt, but with yellow cuffs and collar instead of red. She had the same black blazer on her as well. She had a yellow ribbon tied under the collar and She had a yellow plaid skirt . She had knee high black socks with black dress shoes on her feet and her pink pouch and swirl charm choker on.

Sadly, Kat wasn't able to wear a blazer because they were all to big for her. Instead, she wore a black sweater that was a little long on the arms and the yellow cuffed dress shirt on under with a yellow tie. Her skirt was the same as Dawn's, although Kat wore shorts under her skirt and had black converse boots that were just below the knee with yellow laces on. Her blonde hair was down and reached to about her collar bone. She too, like her sisters, wore her charm necklace and pouch.

Misty and Leaf were the last to come down, and they placed their luggage next to the others. Leaf had green suitcases with leafs on them while Misty had blue suitcases with bubbles on them.

Each girls came down with their respected Eevee evolution.

Misty was wearing a white dress shirt with blue cuffs and collars. Again, she had a black blazer. She had a blue ribbon hung around her neck, not bothered to be tied, and a blue ribbon tied up in her signature side ponytail. She had a blue plaid skirt and she too, wore shorts under. She was wearing black dress shoes with baggy blue plaid leg warmer/sock type things that went over the shoe slightly. She wore her choker and pouch.

Leaf's uniform was the same as Misty's, but she wore black leggings under the skirt instead of shorts. Leaf managed to have a little green in her uniform other than her pouch and choker by putting a leaf charm bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing ankle socks with the regular black dress shoes and her brunette hair was down to it's full extent.

They all saw Norman come in and then they were ready to pile into the jet.

Once they were in and safely seated, Kat was first to talk. "So, are we going to school alone?"

Norman shook his head. "No, I will be the new dean of the school."

Misty grinned. "So, if we get in trouble, we'll be let off easy."

Norman sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Solidad will also join as a teacher."

Leaf leaned back in her chair. "It's best we get some sleep, we've been up for longer than the past 24 hours."

Everyone murmured an agreement and soon they all fell asleep, pokemon and all.

**So, What do you think of the new re-done version of Norman's Angels?**

**Yeah, Dawn's eevee evolution is a fakemon. Since there isn't a flying type eevee evolution, I just made one up...**

**This is officially the longest chapter I EVER wrote...**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Standby for landing." _the pilot's voice sounded on the intercom.

The five Maple sisters were all awake excited about their arrival in LaRousse.

"Can we explore, dad?" Dawn asked with her puppy dog eyes.

Norman chuckled (the man giggle). "Of course you can girls, just be careful not to cream people too badly."

The Maple sisters laughed. "Sure dad, sure."

**XoXo**

Dawn was grinning wildly as she spotted some great stores to shop at later.

"Can't we go shopping now?" she asked.

"NO!"

Dawn pouted, but grinned, seeing that she'll get to shop tomorrow.

The girls, of course, all had their trusty Eevee evolutions out beside them, but they also had a small pokemon with them. Misty had her Vaporeon and Togepi, May had her Flareon and Skitty, Dawn held her Piplup and her Aireon was walking by her feet, Leaf had an Igglybuff in her arms and her Leafeon strolling ahead, while Kat had her Pichu riding on her shoulder and her Jolteon running up towards Leaf's Leafeon.

"Besides, Dawn, we want to check out the Battle Tower." Kat added.

"How right you are, Kat." Misty said, holding onto her Togepi. It jumped down and merrily started strolling in front. It tripped onto a sidewalk with double arrows.

"Togi!" it screamed as the sidewalk whisked it away from the group.

"Togepi!" Misty cried out as her baby pokemon was getting farther away.

Kat ran onto the sidewalk, telling Misty that she had it covered. The small fourteen year old ran up to the egg pokemon and scooped it up in her arms. Kat started running the opposite direction to where the sidewalk was heading.

"Ash, I believe that that happened to you." a brunette boy said, passing on the sidewalk going towards the other Maple sisters. "Blaziken, help out the little girl, will you?" A large group was passing with the brunette boy.

Kat scowled. She hated being mistaken for a little girl because of her size. Kat spotted a pole sticking out along the sidewalk. As soon as the Blaziken jumped onto the sidewalk to pick her up, Kat jumped onto the pole, easily pushing off and doing a flip and landing next to the group.

"Thanks for the thought, but I don't need help." Kat told the brunette boy.

Misty ran up to her sister and gratefully took Togepi, cradling it in her arms. "Thanks a ton, Kat."

Kat grinned. "No problem, Mist."

"Jol!" her pokemon cried as it ran up to her, with Pichu hitching a ride on it's back.

"That was a pretty cool stunt there." the brunette boy said.

The Maple sisters turned to the large group.

"My name's Rafe and these are my sisters, Audrey and Kathryn."

Dawn grinned. "Hi! I'm Dawn and these are my sisters Leaf, Misty, May and Kat!"

May eyed Rafe's Blaziken before sending out her own. "Your Blaziken's pretty cool, but mine's stronger." she declared.

Rafe raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

May glanced around the group before saying, "No," her eyes fell upon a certain green headed boy. She smirked. "I challenge him to a battle."

"You don't even know my name."

May shrugged as a rather large boy came up. "My name's Sid! That guy right there is Drew, along with Ash, Silver, Paul and Gary." Sid then leaned closer to May. "You're kinda cute."

May cringed.

"Any of you know where the battle tower is?" Kat jumped in.

Drew flicked his hair. "It's right over the-"

"It's over there! It's over there!" Ash exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Pika!" his companion said.

The large group all got on the moving sidewalk that lead to the famous Battle Tower.

Rafe inspected Kat. "Are you the youngest of your sisters then?"

Kat scowled. "No. Dawn is the youngest, Leaf is the oldest, Misty is second oldest, then May and then me."

Silver glanced at the short Maple. "Aren't you like, ten?"

Kat clenched her fists, while her Jolteon and Pichu both hissed. "As a matter of fact, I'm fourteen."

Everyone but the sisters looked surprised.

May put her hand on Kat's shoulder. "So, Drew, do you accept my challenge?"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "I'm sure it won't be much of a challenge for me, but sure. Why not?"

May grinned. "How about we make it a double battle? Me and Kat against you and Silver."

Drew shrugged. "Fine by me. Silver?"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Those uniforms though... I've seen them before," Ash said, tapping his chin. "Where?"

Paul slapped his forehead. "It's our uniform, idiot."

"I'm pretty sure we never wore a skirt, Paul." Ash said, rolling his eyes.

Dawn leaned towards Misty. "The sheet wasn't kidding when it said he was dumb."

Ignoring Ash, the group continued on to another conversation.

"How about we make a bet?" Drew said.

May looked at him, interested. "What kind of bet?"

"You and your sister win the battle, I give you ten dollars. But if Silver and I win, you give me ten dollars."

"Deal."

**Xoxo**

"So, Kat. Which team? Zeta, Alpha, Beta?" May asked as the platform was heading up towards the stadium.

"I was thinking our contest duo would like a shot." Kat replied, motioning to the two Eevee evolutions in front of her.

"Ooh! Beat them with our contest pokemon! That'll be rich." May grinned. "You up for it, Flareon?"

"Flare!" the pokemon exclaimed, running around her trainer eagerly.

The crowd burst in applause when the two duos entered the stadium.

"Alright, folks!" the announcer started. "This is a two on two battle with the two newcomers, Kat and May, against two of our own, Drew and Silver!"

Drew flicked his hair. "Ladies first."

Kat grinned playfully. "The only ladies I see are the ones across from us!"

Silver and Drew glared at the small Maple, but let there pokemon out.

"Flygon!"

"Feraligatr."

May and Kat looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"They just proved that they were the ladies by sending their pokemon out first!" Kat said in between laughs.

"That was great!" May cried, wiping a tear from her eye, attempting not to laugh anymore. "Alright Kat, let's get going!"

Kat nodded. "Showtime Jolteon!"

"Flareon, take the stage!"

The effect would have been greater if the two pokemon were waiting in their pokeballs, but the girls enjoy having their Eevee evolutions out and about.

The two pokemon ran out onto the battlefield.

**XoXo**

"Yeah Kat! Go May!" Dawn cheered from her position on the stands.

Rafe snorted. "Drew and Silver are two of the best battlers, like your sisters could beat them."

Misty smirked. "Your little LaRousse butt would be surprised."

"I don't know Misty! They are really good, I mean, Silver is the next league champion!" Ash said.

"You want to make a bet too?" Misty asked.

Ash was busy pondering on the question, when Paul spoke up.

"Why not. If Drew and Silver win, you girls have to be our personal assistants for the rest of the year and help us get rid of fangirls."

Leaf smirked. "And if May and Kat win, you guys have to go shopping with us."

Dawn immediately perked up. "I second that!"

The Maple sisters snickered.

"Deal." Paul said, shaking Misty's hand.

"Shh! They're starting!" Gary said, ushering the group to be quiet.

**XoXo**

Silver was the first to act. "Feraligatr, Ice Beam."

May leaned towards Kat. "Dawn contest combo?"

Kat nodded. "Dawn contest combo." She then turned to battle. "Jolteon, jump in front!"

The male side of the battle thought they were sure to win. "Is she stupid?" Drew muttered.

The electric pokemon jumped in front of the Ice Beam, just as her trainer instructed, and it surrounded Jolteon forming a large ball around it, instead of just freezing it.

"Now Jolteon! Impress Dawn with a Discharge!" Kat yelled, sliding sunglasses on as well as May.

Jolteon obliged and started running, releasing the Discharge. The light blinded everyone there.

"Flareon, use Shadow Ball, quick!" May yelled.

Flareon quickly released a Shadow Ball at Flygon while everyone was being blinded by the Discharge.

"Jolteon, release!" Kat yelled.

Jolteon ran towards Feraligatr, hitting it at full speed.

"Feraligatr, Crunch!" Silver yelled.

"Jump Jolteon!" Kat yelled, holding back a smirk. Jumping only increased the damage on Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr!" Silver yelled out as his pokemon was being shocked from the Discharge as well as being pounded with the ice that once surrounded Jolteon.

"Flygon, use Dragon Tail on Flareon!" Drew yelled.

"Dig!"

"Jolteon, you too!"

Soon, the two Eevee evolutions were digging it's way and making holes all over the stadium.

"Feraligatr, Hydro Pump down the hole!" Silver commanded.

"Flygon, do what Feraligatr's doing and use Flamethrower down the hole!" Drew yelled.

The pokemon both obliged, but it was too late.

Kat and May nodded towards each other. "Substitute!"

Both of Feraligatr's and Flygon's attacks were rendered useless thanks to the substitutes that took the damage.

"Now, both of you, Shadow Ball, continuously." May and Kat yelled simultaneously.

In a matter of seconds Shadow Balls were being tossed from every point in the ground from the holes.

"Flygon, dodge it!" Drew commanded. Flygon flew up to dodge, but it was fatal.

While Flygon was having trouble dodging, May and Kat ordered a double team which made more Shadow Balls fly up.

"The real Jolteon and Flareon, come out and use Toxic!"

"Feraligatr, retaliate with Blizzard!" Silver gave one last attempt in at least trying to damage the opponents.

Flygon was flying around desperately trying to dodge the Shadow Balls coming up from the duplicates, but ended up getting hit by Feraligatr's Blizzard.

Flygon cried in pain as it not only got hit by it's teammate's attack, but a Shadow Ball as well.

"Flygon, no!" Drew yelled out as his and Silver's pokemon got hit by Toxic.

Flygon and Feraligatr both dropped down defeated.

May and Kat high fived. "Contest Power!" they yelled out.

"Both Feraligatr and Flygon are unable to battle, newcomers Kat and May win!"

**XoXo**

Both May and Kat walked out to the lobby, grinning in triumph, Flareon and Jolteon by their sides.

They entered to see the two groups, Maple sisters and the assignments, arguing with each other. They sweatdropped.

May glanced around the crowed and spotted a certain green headed boy, yelling at Paul.

"Hey Drew, where's my ten bucks?" she asked nonchalantly.

Drew paused from his yelling to look at May and smirked, flicking his hair. "I don't remember betting you ten bucks."

May dropped her nonchalant manner and grew red. "GIVE ME MY TEN F-"

"Pancakes!" Dawn cut in.

May looked at her. "Pancakes?"

Dawn nodded. "I will not have foul words used."

"...okay then."

"So, why are you guys fighting?" Kat asked.

Misty grinned. "We made a bet on who would win. If they won, we would have to be their assistants for the rest of the year."

"And if we won?" May asked.

Dawn started squealing and jumping up and down. "They have to go shopping with us!"

Kat leaned into the boys' group. "You've all just entered a living hell."

They all paled while Dawn was screaming: "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Your pokemon were really strong." Gary said.

May and Kat grinned. "Ha...yeah."

Dawn suddenly perked up. "You guys were brilliant on Ice Chandelier!"

Silver frowned. "Ice Chandelier?"

Kat nodded. "It's a contest move that Dawn created."

"... So I lost to coordinators?"

"Yup! We love coordinating."

Silver scowled. "It's bad enough that Drew is a coordinator. But you three?"

"Jolt!"

Everyone turned to where Jolteon was looking at.

"S-Solidad?" Drew asked.

May stared at him. "You know Solidad?"

The green haired boy nodded.

"Girls, Norman wanted you to meet the headmaster now." Solidad said.

"Let's go then!" Leaf said.

Misty nodded. "Yeah!"

"Later dudes, you better prepare yourself for tomorrow~" May said, grabbing her Charizard's pokeball.

"What's in that pokeball?" Ash asked eagerly.

Dawn winked and took out her Togekiss' pokeball. "Secret~"

"Later dudes!" Kat repeated as the girls headed out the door.

May paused before throwing her pokeball in the air. "Crap! Drew still owes my ten bucks!"

**Not as long as the first chapter :/ A well :)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

May grinned, the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair relaxed her. Both she and her Charizard were gliding through the sky absentmindedly.

"May, we're landing!" Kat's voice rang through the air.

May's eyes snapped open. She looked down at her Charizard and it nodded, dive bombing towards the school yard. It didn't frighten either of them, it actually excited them.

"Yahoo!" Dawn yelled from her spot perched on her Togekiss as it was gracefully gliding down to the school grounds, Kat and May dive bombing in front of her, Misty on her left, and Leaf on her right.

They all jumped off their pokemon just before they landed, saving the pokemon the trouble of actually having to land. The Maple sisters all returned their flying pokemon and headed inside the building.

**XoXo**

"May! I said we should go right!" Misty yelled.

"Well, I say left!" May yelled back.

"Right!"

"Left!

"Right!"

"Left!"

Leaf sighed at their useless bickering.

"When are they going to realize that we're standing right in front of the headmaster's office?" Dawn whispered to Kat and Leaf.

"I'm going right!" Misty argued.

"No, you're going left!" May yelled.

Kat was starting to get annoyed to a high extent.

"Left!"

"Right!"

Finally, the shortest Maple had it. Electricity started swirling around her body.

Leaf and Dawn started backing away from their sister as she flicked her wrist.

Electricity started swirling around May and Misty. The two of them gulped.

"If you two mother f-"

"Pancakes."

"-mother pancakes don't shut up right now, I'll surge enough electricity through your bodies that you'll be unconscious for a month!" Kat seethed.

May and Misty were scared out of their right minds.

The door behind them slammed open to reveal a slightly annoyed Norman.

The electricity swirling around the three Maple sister's bodies vanished.

"Uh...dad...hi!" Kat said nervously.

"Girls, in the office, NOW!"

The Maple sisters piled into the office, lining up alphabetically. Dawn, Kat, Leaf May and Misty, their respected partners by their side.

"Norman, report on today's work." Dawn started.

"We totally creamed the assignments!" May thrust her hand in the air. "And they lost two bets in the progress."

Norman nodded. "So you've met them, then."

Kat nodded. "Yup! And they're coming shopping tomorrow since it's Sunday!" Her face darkened. "They are going to be wishing they never made that bet."

Dawn jumped and clapped her hands together. "Shopping!"

Leaf cleared her throat. "Anyway, we were told that our room would be close to theirs _and _the artifact."

"Yes. Girls, we are going to give you new gadgets for your mission." Norman said, taking out a large silver brief case.

"Your first gadget is the tracker." Norman said, giving each girl a silver tattoo, one of each of the girls' respected element, on a black leather string. "I want you to sneak a tattoo on the boys. They stay on forever and they are not visible by the the naked human eye once they are on someone."

The girls nodded, each pocketing the tattoo.

"How will we be able to see them then?" Dawn asked.

Norman handed each girl a pair of sunglasses. "These will let you see the tattoos, as well as having internet access, taking pictures, magnifying things, night vision, and infrared vision."

"How will we be able to track them?" Misty asked, putting her sunglasses on her head.

"Give me your watches."

Leaf hugged the watch to her chest. "Your taking them away? How will we contact each other?"

Norman took out five identical watches to the ones the girls already had. "I'm giving you new ones." he said while collecting the old ones and handing out the new ones.

"What do these do?" May asked, intrigued.

"They stay as communication devices as well as a grappling hook, laser, and a regular time watch. It also is able to keep the tracking signals from the tattoos. There is also a small tracker on the necklace, which is the color purple. Silver's dot on the watch will be yellow, Drew's red, Ash's will be blue, Gary's is green, and Paul's is pink."

The girls nodded and Norman continued.

"The boys are all on the football team, so you will have to-"

"We're going to JOIN the FOOTBALL team!" Dawn screeched in horror.

Norman chuckled. "No, no. You five will be joining the cheerleading team, seeing that it practices on the same field and time as the football team. Kat will be the captain, seeing as the captain is always on the top of the pyramid thing and if she was anywhere else in the pyramid, it would be lopsided. Not to worry though, Kat being the leader is only a front, in reality you all are the captains."

Dawn squealed with joy. "Not only do we get to shop tomorrow, but we're on the CHEERLEADING team!" She put her finger to her chin. "Isn't it called a 'squad', though?"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"And girls, one more thing." Norman said, gesturing to the rather skinny man in a suit sitting in the desk behind him. "Meet Headmaster Mason. He is the one that requested the protection of your assignments."

The girls nodded all chorusing a 'Good Evening Headmaster Mason.'

The headmaster nodded. "I hope you girls will enjoy what little time you'll have at our school, but please, protect them!"

"Will do Headmaster!" May said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we should check out our dorm and bedazzle it to our liking." Dawn bowed, as did the rest of the girls, and they left the office.

**XoXo**

The Maple sisters were amazed when they saw their dorm. It was a two floor dorm, with a roof that you could go up on. There were five bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a large living room with a patio and small fenced in yard outside.

"This is more like a regular house or penthouse than just a dorm." Misty muttered.

Kat stepped out and turned to face the girls with a dead serious face. "This only means one thing...ROOM CLAIM!" She ran up the stairs.

"Hey! Not fair!" May dashed after her followed by the rest of the sisters.

May opened the door on the far left with a balcony that looked over the yard, only to find her dearest blonde sister laying on the bed.

Kat looked up from her magazine to stare at May. "Sorry, May. The early bird gets the worm. Try the room next to mine."

May sighed and opened the door next to her. She gasped, completely forgetting about not getting the balcony room.

The room walls were red and pink striped with a large shelf against it. A flat screen T.V and bookshelf stood next to the regular shelf. There was a large window that gave a perfect view of the school's battle arena. The bed was leaning against the window with a pink backing. A little shelf was sticking out the bed where a lamp was placed on. Across from the bed was a white desk with a red roller chair. There was a large walk in closet where her clothes were already placed in.

Kat was waiting at the doorway, smirking. "Like it May?"

May turned around and grinned. "YES! Thank you for taking the other room!"

Kat laughed and walked back into her room.

The walls were a light beige color while the floor was hard wood. Her bed was up against the wall where the balcony was parallel too. Next to the bed was a desk and a roller chair. Above the bed there was a long, yellow shelf with books and little items placed all over. On the floor there was a large brown carpet with little square pillow like chairs. Against another wall, there was a large, yellow cabinet and bookshelf. Kat's room, too had a walk in closet.

Kat flopped onto her bed and continued to read her magazine.

Dawn, on the other hand, was freaking out because of how pink her room was. "It's PERFECT!" she screamed.

Her bed was pink, no doubt, with a large netting that went over it in a princess like manner. On the right side of her bed was a long, skinny white shelf, and a window with pink curtain. Beside the window was a small drawer dresser. On the left side there was a small table with a pink shade lamp with a large cabinet beside it. On the wall opposite to the window was a large pink desk, with a regular for legged chair. On the floor there was four circular mats, one was a large white one and three smaller pink ones were placed in a dog paw like spot. The opposite side of her bed was a very large walk in closet.

Misty's room walls were white and brick-like. Her bed was a dark blue, with a star pillow placed on top. Next to her bed was a blue desk with a roller chair and shelf above it. The window was covered in long dark blue tassells, which made the room look like it's under water. On the other side of the bed were long white cabinets. The room was topped off with a walk in closet.

Leaf flopped on her bed and sighed. Tomorrow she would have to go shopping with Dawn...

Leaf's walls were green with a hard wood floor. Her bed was white with green bedding and a shelf back boarding. Next to her table was a small table and on the other side there was a window. Against the wall was a white cabinet followed by another window. On the ground was a green plush rug with a white beanie bag chair. On the wall opposite of the cabinet, there was a drawer dresser. Next to her bed, above the little white table, there were large paper balls hanging from the ceiling. A walk in closet was opposite of her bed.

An ear piercing scream sounded through the dorm.

The sisters burst out of their rooms and looked at each other.

"Where's May?" Misty asked, worriedly. " Flareon's here!"

"Let's check downstairs!" Dawn breathed out, taking a knife from her pink weapon pouch.

The sisters nodded and soundlessly moved down the stairs.

"May?" Leaf peaked her head in the main room.

"I'm in the kitchen..." May's voice drifted through the dorm.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"It's terrible!" May's yelled.

By then, the rest of the sisters arrived in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Misty repeated.

"THERE'S NO FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!" May cried, literally. She was bawling her eyes out.

"...May, you do know that you can just go down to the cafeteria, right?" Kat sweatdropped.

May turned to Kat and clutched her hand. "Won't you please buy something at the market for me? Pleease!"

"Wha? I'm the shortest one here! If anything I'll get jumped or something!" Kat said.

"Kat, you're a top assassin, have unnatural superhuman powers and a Jolteon that can kick a-"

"Waffles." Dawn cut in.

"...Why are your swear substitutions always names of foods?" May asked.

Dawn shrugged. "It's the first word that comes to mind..."

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned back to Kat. "So will you?"

Kat sighed. "Fine. I'm taking Jolti and Amphy, though. I'm going to leave everyone else here."

Leaf nodded and pulled out her pokeballs. "I think we should let everyone out."

The sisters grinned.

"Everyone, take the stage!" May yelled, throwing her pokeballs up. Her Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, Wartortle, Munchlax, Venasaur, Charizard, and Ninetails popped out and landed gracefully on the living room floor.

"My turn!" Leaf said, following May's suit. "Let's go, Tropius, Igglybuff, Wigglytuff, Bayleef, Belossom, Snover, Lombre, and Qwilfish!"

"There's a small pool outside, right?" Misty asked. When her sisters nodded, she ran outside and released her pokemon. "Gyarados, Togepi, Staryu, Psyduck, Corsola, Politoed, Dewgong, Goldeen!"

"Spotlight, everyone!" Dawn yelled as her pokemon popped out. Her Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Ambipom, and Staraptor immediately started checking the new place out.

Kat threw all but two pokeballs in the air. "Showtime, Dragonite, Pichu, Lanturn, Shroomish, Kirlia, Furret, and Luxray!"

Kat then grabbed her bag and left.

May's stomach grumbled and she dropped to her knees. "Please hurry Kat!"

Her sisters sweatdropped. "You're such a drama queen."

**XoXo**

Kat sighed as she grabbed ten apples from a stand.

"Stupid dad, not filling up our fridge. He knows how May gets." she grumbled to herself as she paid for the apples.

The yellow Maple continued to walk down the market. "Let's see... flour, sugar, eggs, milk, fruits, vegetables...what else am I missing?"

"Jolti! Jolteon!" her faithful partner exclaimed.

Kat slammed her fist in her palm. "That's right! Meat! May would freak if I didn't get any!" She grinned at Jolteon. "Thanks, Jolti!"

"Jolt!"

The electric pair trudged up to the meat store. Kat carefully inspected every piece of meat, as did Jolteon. Finally, Jolteon spoke up. "Jolteon!"

Kat looked to where it was pointing. "Steak? I was thinking bacon..."

"Jolteon!"

"You're right, we can just get both." She nodded and turned to the butcher. "I'll have... ten steaks and fifteen packs of bacon."

The butcher gave Kat a gruff smile. "You must have a big family."

Kat giggled and shook her head. "No, it's just me and my four sisters."

The butcher looked surprised as he handed Kat the bag of meat. "Wow."

Kat giggled again. "My sister is quite a big eater." She said and handed the butcher money. "Bye!"

Kat hummed to herself as she exited the shop.

"_Hey Kat!Can you get some pokemon food while you're at it?" _Dawn's voice sounded from the new enhanced watch. In the background, she could hear Leaf yelling: 'Igglybuff! Don't eat that!'

"No prob, Dawn." Kat replied as she walked passed an alley.

She and Jolteon stopped when they heard dark chuckling. Three large men emerged from the dark alley just enough to pull Kat in.

"Give us your fancy watch and all your money." One growled holding a knife towards her.

Kat however, looked unfazed by the knife. "Um..yeah, I have to go. Maybe next time."

One of the men held onto her. "You're not going anywhere, kid."

Kat glared at the men and cracked her knuckles, then set her bags aside. "Well, I am out of practice..."

Minutes later, Kat came out of the alley, stowing her knife back into her yellow pouch.

"Jolt!" Jolteon said, handing Kat the grocery bags.

"Thanks Jolteon!" Kat grinned and continued to walk down. "Those idiots weren't such a challenge."

"Hey! It's Kit Kat!" a voice sounded from the crowd of shoppers.

Kat turned around, slightly amused as Ash ran up to her. "Kit Kat? You nicknamed me after a chocolate bar?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"May was throwing a hissy fit because we didn't have food, so she made me come here."

"Pika!" Ash's faithful partner said.

"Sorry Pikachu, I was just about to get some pokemon food." Kat smiled. Ash was puzzled on how the short Maple was able to understand Pikachu.

"Ash! Ash, where are you?" They could hear Drew yell.

"Over here! I'm with Kit Kat!"

Jolteon laughed.

"Shut up!" Kat blushed.

Minutes later, the whole group emerged from the crowd.

"Who's 'Kit Kat?'" Gary asked.

Kat raised her hand. "That would be me. According to Ash, I'm equivalent to a chocolate bar."

Drew looked around. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"At home...hopefully May isn't eating anyone." Kat replied. She looked at her watch. "I better pick up some pokemon food and head back."

"We'll come with you! We need some food too." Ash volunteered.

Kat shrugged and walked. "Sure."

They walked in silence up until they entered the poke mart.

"Jolti!" Jolteon ran around the shop. Kat sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with her?" Drew flicked his hair.

"...No idea." Kat replied as the pokemon rounded the corner and came back with a bag of food in her mouth. "That's the kind you want?"

The pokemon nodded before giving a muffled reply. "Jol."

Kat nodded and took the bag. She walked around the store until she found May's preferred bag of food, as well as Leaf's, May's and Dawn's.

"Next time May wants food, she's going to have to get it herself." Kat muttered as she payed for the food. She waited for Silver and them to buy their food before walking out and using a Dawn swear.

"Pancakes! I forgot Dragonite!"

Silver smirked. "What kind of trainer forget their pokemon?"

"The kind who knew they were going to be jumped." Kat murmured.

The boys stared at Kat.

Her eyes widened. "You guys didn't actually hear that, did you?"

They nodded.

"Oops." Kat said before turning to Jolteon. "You wanna run and get Dragonite, or do you think Amphy can help?"

Paul scowled. "Your asking a pokemon for an opinion."

Kat ignored him before Jolteon replied with a "Jo."

The youngest Maple nodded. "Amphy it is then." She threw a pokeball in the air and an Ampharos popped out.

"Ampharos!" it cried happily.

"You have a lot of electric pokemon." Gary said.

"Yeah, I prefer them." Kat replied as she handed four bags to Ampharos and one to Jolteon.

Silver frowned. "You're making them work?"

"You would too if you had fifteen bags of groceries." Kat scowled as they started walking back to school. "Speaking of bags, you guys better be ready to shop with Dawn."

Ash tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"First off, who's carrying who's bags?"

"I'm carrying Leaf's, Drew is carrying May's, Ashy-boy here is carrying Misty's, Silver is carrying yours, and-"

"Paul, you might not make it to Monday." Kat said, cutting Gary off.

"Why?"

"On a four hour shopping trip like tomorrow's, Dawn had sixteen bags of clothes, three bags of jewelry, six boxes of shoes and four bags of plushies."

Paul paled.

Drew cleared his throat. "What about the others?"

Kat grinned mischievously. "Oh, you'll see tomorrow."

And with that, she ran into her dorm room, leaving rather pale boys.

**Heyo! Glad I finished this chapter today :) Next chapter features * drum roll** * **Dawn's shopping trip!**

**Pictures of the girls' rooms are on my profile.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

As midnight was rolling in, the Maple sisters were already dressed in their assassin uniforms.

May yawned. "Funny how we dress up completely, but we're only tagging them with the tattoos."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Let's just hurry up so we can get some sleep and go shopping!"

"Alright, let's go before one of them wakes up of something." Misty said, jumping off of Kat's balcony and landing expertly on the fence.

"Yes. Because they would totally wake up in the middle of the night to go for a bike ride." Leaf said sarcastically, following Misty.

Soon, Dawn May and Kat followed along on the fence, passing a couple dorms before they reached the guys'.

"According to the sunglasses, it says that Paul's bedroom is where Kat's would be, Silver's is where May's would be, Gary's is where Misty's is at, Drew's is where mine is, and Ash's is where Leaf's room would be." Dawn said, putting the sunglasses back on her head.

They all jumped up onto the balcony and crept inside Paul's room. Dawn stayed there, pulling the tattoo out while the rest of the girls went in the other rooms.

"_So, we just slap it on and peel the paper away, right?" _Kat's voice came through the watch.

"That's what dad said." May replied while creeping inside Drew's room. "I feel like such a stalker."

"_That makes five of us." _Leaf's voice sounded.

May walked up to Drew, relieved to see his face in his pillow.

_**SLAP!**_

"I didn't mean to literally slap him, Kat!" May hissed.

Drew moved.

"_They're starting to wake up, hurry and get out!" _Misty said.

May quickly put the tattoo on the back of Drew's neck, but before she could peel the paper away, he moved to his side.

"Shoot!" May whispered before running to Paul's room and jumping off his balcony. Her sisters followed not soon after and they jumped up onto Kat's balcony.

"Kat, you could've ruined the operation by waking Silver up!" Dawn scolded.

"Well you said to slap it on!"

"We didn't mean it literally!"

...

"Oh."

May facepalmed. "And people call me the airhead!"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Let's just rest up for today's shopping trip."

Everyone mumbled an agreement and went back into their customized bedrooms.

**XoXo**

**The guys' dorm~**

Drew woke up to the sweet smell of burning pancakes.

"ASH! YOU DON'T PUT HOT DOGS IT THE TOASTER!"

Drew, Silver and Paul each stumbled out of their bedrooms.

Silver was rubbing the back of his neck. "Ow.."

"What happened, man?" Drew asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I feel like I was slapped." the crimson haired boy replied, rather grouchily.

Drew moved his neck from side to side, then stopped suddenly. He reached his hand to the back of his neck and scratched.

Paul scowled (surprise surprise). "What's that?"

A small square white paper slowly made it's down to the ground. Drew picked it up, then shrugged. "A piece of paper."

"ASH! YOU CAN'T STICK BATTERIES IN THE MICROWAVE!"

The three boys looked at each other before making their way downstairs.

**XoXo**

The girls, on the other hand, woke up to May's angelic voice.

"KAT! WAKE UP AND MAKE ME SOME BACON AND EGGS!"

And that's how their day started.

Kat ended up hitting May on the head with the frying pan and ordering take-out.

Dawn was currently icing an unconscious May's head while eating vegetable spring rolls and plum sauce while Leaf was waving a fan in front of May's face while eating some prawn tempura with soy sauce.

Kat was watching T.V with her Luxray while eating Pad Thai. (Her's and my favourite Thai food :D)

Misty was sitting out in the yard with her water pokemon, eating Hawaiian pizza.

All five of them were in their pajamas.

Dawn checked her watch and screamed. "The guys are going to be here in ten minutes!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "So?"

"News flash, we're in our PJ's!" Dawn screamed.

Leaf took another bite of prawn tempura. "That's right, it takes Dawn at least half an hour to get ready."

Misty came in and poked May. "How are we going to wake her?"

Dawn grinned. "MAY! THERE ARE FROZEN CHOCOLATE CHIP WAFFLES IN THE FREEZER!"

May's eyes shot open and dashed for the freezer. "Where?"

"Nowhere. We need to get changed in..." Kat checked her watch. "Five minutes."

Dawn screamed and ran up the stairs.

Misty rolled her eyes. Typical Dawn.

"Let's go." Leaf said, walking up the stairs followed by the remainder of the sisters.

**4 minutes and 52 seconds later~**

The doorbell rang.

Dawn screamed. "They're early!"

Kat rushed downstairs and pushed her purple bangs out of her eye.

She was wearing a light yellow T-shirt with a Aqua blue long halter shirt over. She wore black shorts that went to mid thigh and a belt with a large star buckle and a pokeball placed over it. She had knee yellow knee high sock and light blue boots with lightning bolts on it. She tied her yellow pouch in a long necklace like manner and her choker was still on.

The doorbell rang again. And again, and again, and again..

"SHUT UP! WE'RE COMING!"Misty yelled from up stairs, managing to throw a shoe down the stairs.

"OW!" Kat yelled as she opened the door. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Now you know how I feel!" May shouted from up the stairs.

"It's what you get for waking up the hole Hoenn region!" Kat yelled.

The guys snickered.

"Well you didn't have to hit me with a F-"

"PANCAKES!"

"-FRYING PAN!"

"Shut the heck up and get Dawn down here in two minutes!"

Dawn screamed. "I'm not ready yet!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "I think you might want to take a seat on the couch. Dawn will probably take," she checked her watch. "Fifteen more minutes. Twenty if she can't find the 'right outfit' to wear."

Paul muttered something about her being troublesome, Silver 'tch'-ed. Drew and Gary soundlessly plopped on the couch.

Ash? He ran straight for the fridge.

Typical.

**Fifteen minutes later~**

Misty, May and Leaf came down ten minutes before. They were hanging out with the small pokemon running around the place. Well, May was chasing Skitty, yelling at it to get back in it's pokeball.

Misty was wearing jean shorts and a light blue tank top with slight ruffles and a small light pink ribbon on the front. She wore ankle socks and plain black converse. She had her choker on her neck and her pouch was matching with the shirt.

May was wearing a red rank top with a white see-through T-shirt over with the words 'Love me' on it. She wore black jean shorts and a half-sleeved cardigan. (Do I even need to mention that they are wearing the pouches and chokers?) She wore black ballet flats on her feet.

Leaf had a one strap green shirt that puffed at the bottom and had knee length jean shorts. She had green fingerless gloves on and green sparkly high tops.

May put her head in a pillow and screamed. "Why can't there be paintball in this place?"

Kat sighed. "May, you know that I can whoop your butt in that."

"I can beat you in wall climbing!"

"I can sing better!"

"I can play guitar better!"

Leaf sighed. "SHUT UP!"

May shrunk. "Fine, but Kat started it."

Drew checked his watch. "How much longer is she going to take?"

Misty had an evil gleam in her eyes. "I'll make her come down.."

Her sisters, even the pokemon, shouted. "NO!"

Leaf stood up. "I'll help her."

**5 minutes later~**

Everyone yelled, "YES!" When Dawn and Leaf came down the stairs.

Dawn was wearing a pink heart cut mini dress with a white tank under it. It reached down to mid thigh, where it was ruffled. She wore pink high heels with ribbons that went up to her knee.

Misty facepalmed. "It took you _this _long to just wear _that_?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get shopping."

Kat thrust her fist up and said, "Yay." unenthusiastically.

**XoXo**

"Omigosh! This top is so cute!" Dawn squealed.

It was only half an hour into the group's shopping trip. Paul was carrying six bags already, Drew had to carry three, as well as Gary, Ash was carrying two and Silver? None.

"Lucky." Paul spat as Silver looked at his friends smugly.

May and Leaf were running around the store, carrying piles of clothes to Dawn and she either rejected them or put them in different piles for each girl. Misty was looking at some sportier looking clothes.

Kat ran and hid behind the guys. "Tell Dawn I'm here, and I'll make this the shopping trip of death." she hissed.

As if on cue, Dawn trudged over asking where her sister was. Paul smirked and moved out of the way, revealing the short Maple crouched on the floor, scrunched up in a little ball rocking back and forth.

Dawn looked at her and sighed. "Pathetic. Kat, you're trying these on, or do you want a re-play of _that _time."

Kat's eyes widened and she jumped up instantly. She glared at Paul, but followed Dawn into the changing rooms.

A couple minutes later, Dawn demanded that they come out. "3..2..1 and open those doors and strut your stuff!"

The five Maple sisters came out, Kat hung her head, Misty a little annoyed while the other sisters were fine.

Dawn was wearing a pink, smooth tank top with a ribbon on one of the straps. She was wearing black heels, assorted bangles and a large peace sign necklace.

Leaf was wearing a forest green dress that flared out at the hip and went to mid thigh. The straps were around her biceps instead of on her shoulders. She wore green sandles and a large green bow in her hair.

May was wearing a red tube top with a gold rose in the bottom left corner. She was wearing a black ruffled skirt and black ballet flats.

Misty was wearing a blue tube top with a black ribbon just bellow the chest and black skinny jeans with black heels.

Kat was wearing a black strapless mini dress with a wide yellow belt and strappy heels. The heels made her almost Dawn's height.

The boys' eyes bugged out at the sight of the girls. Drew immediately recovered and flicked his hair. "Wow, June. You can actually wear something without looking completely hideous."

May's face flared with anger as she stomped her way over to Drew. "Why you cocky, egotistical, arrogant b-"

"Cupcake." Dawn intercepted.

May sighed and hung her head as she stormed into the change room. "Just for that, I'm going to buy as much things as I can!"

Drew paled and Kat smirked.

"You shouldn't have said that~" she said in a sing-song way as she walked over to him.

Before Drew could say something, Gary cut in. "How come Silver doesn't have any bags?"

They looked at the blonde girl in front of them, who shrugged. "I'm not one for shopping."

Drew and Gary nodded of approval and slapped her one the back, which caused her to stumble. "You're not so bad, Kid."

Kat's eyebrow twitched. "Another freaking nickname?"

**XoXo**

An hour and a half into the shopping trip, the group took a break in the food court.

Paul was glad to finally drop all of Dawn's bags and rest.

_Who's winning in the bag tally? _

_Paul- 13 bags of clothes + 3 bags of jewelry + 5 bags of shoes = 21 bags in total_

_Gary- 6 bags of clothes + 4 bags of jewelry + 6 bags of shoes = 16 bags in total_

_Drew (insert egotistical hair flick here)- 9 bags of clothes + 1 bag of jewelry + 2 bags of shoes = 13 bags in total_

_Ash- 4 bags of clothing + 1 bag of jewelry + 4 bags of shoes (mainly sport shoes) = 9 bags in total_

_Silver- 1 bag in total_

The guys were all glaring at the red haired boy.

May and Leaf were watching the four against one glaring contest. "...If you guys want, we could always switch up the bag carriers each trip."

Drew flicked his hair and smirked. "You don't want me to carry your things?"

Kat leaned towards Leaf. "Was that statement even _worth _a hair flick?"

Both May's and Ash's stomach grumbled.

"FOOD TIME!" they yelled simultaneously, ignoring the strange stares.

**XoXo**

The four hours were finally over and the boys sighed with relief.

"Who's up for Laser tag or Paintball?" Misty offered.

The Maple sisters' eyes immediately began to sparkle. "Yes, yes and YES!"

Gary smirked. "Guys against girls?"

The sisters smirked. "Your on."

**XoXo**

"May, to your left!"

May glanced at her left and rolled out of the way as a purple paintball flew towards her. She quickly shot where she saw black hair pop up.

"OW!" Ash yelled as he left the paintball area, joining Silver.

Dawn did a cartwheel out of the way and shot a paintball at Gary, who just managed to dodge. Leaf shot at Gary just as he dodged Dawn's paintball and got hit. He walked over and joined the losers' bench.

Now it was Paul and Drew vs. The Maple sisters.

"_Everyone go for Paul." _Misty's voice rang through their watches. They nodded and started running, looking for the whereabouts of the plum haired boy.

May, however, wasn't looking where she was going and rammed into an unexpected green haired boy. They both fell to the ground, their lips just touching.

**Rather cliche bit of contestshippy, but meh. It's contestshippy, right?**

**Poor, poor Paul, having to carry Dawn's bags :/**

**Please Review! The buttons right there :D**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

May immediately sat up. Her face was crimson red and her hand was covering her mouth.

Drew and May stared at each other four a good minute before the chartreuse haired boy regained his composure and flicked his hair.

"Can't keep yourself off me, can you July?"

May's embarrassment soon was replaced by anger. She shot him with a rainbow paintball. (don't ask how it's rainbow)

Then it came to an all out paintball war.

In the midst of their war, Norman and Solidad appeared watching in the shadows.

Norman smiled. "So far the bet has done more good than the torture they implied it to be."

Solidad laughed. "Yes," She watched as Drew shot several purple paintballs at May before she started shooting back. "When do you think they'll realize that everyone saw that..._moment_?"

Norman laughed. "Knowing Princess, it will be in a couple seconds."

As if on cue, there was a girly squeal that came from the one and only, Dawn.

May and Drew stopped shooting and looked in her direction. "You two just kissed!" the bluenette gushed.

As Dawn was excitedly rambling on about their _romantic scene_, May shot her sisters a pleading look.

"Who's up for laser tag?" Leaf offered, hoping to get Dawn to stop.

"Me!" Drew and May said simultaneously, followed by everyone agreeing.

Dawn pouted, but eventually agreed and headed to the laser tag part of the building.

"That was cool, though!"Ash said as they headed over. "You girls really take these things seriously."

Misty nodded. "It's more challenging with the courses in our house and when we're against each other, though."

"You guys have a paintball arena in your house!" Gary gaped.

"Among other things." Kat grinned.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Other things?"

Dawn nodded. "Like we said, we have paintball. We also have: laser tag, rock climbing walls, two contest stages, two battle arenas, a dojo, movie theatre, bowling alley, dance studio, art studio, arcade...and, uh...what else?"

"We have a recording studio..." May added.

"And a bunch of different rooms based on the elements for the pokemon." Leaf said.

"I think that's it for the basement floor..." Misty said.

The guys' jaws dropped to the floor, except for Paul and Silver, who tried to remain indifferent.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Dawn said, pointing to the laser tag course. "Everyone for themselves."

Kat smirked evilly. "Oh, it's on." She ran over and grabbed a gun. In moments, she disappeared into the arena.

The rest of the group followed suit and started battling.

**XoXo**

In the end of the game, Kat and May were disqualified for having a secret truce, but they were the winners anyway. The two high-fived and entered their dorm.

"Well, that was fun!" Dawn giggled.

Leaf nodded. "Yeah." She then got a sly grin. "I bet May's favourite part was when she and Drew _kissed_."

May scowled. "There's no use with falling in love with assignments! We're just going to leave them when work is done anyway."

"She has a point." Misty said. "Once we're done with this mission, we'll probably never see them again. Just like with the other assignments we had to protect over the years."

The girls then heard an unusual beeping noise. Kat checked the watch. "Yo! Unusual black dot stalking the guys! Change and move into stakeout!"

The girls all nodded and changed into their disguised assassin suit, so they can walk around without getting strange looks, and grabbed their best pokemon. "Move, move move!" May said and they rushed out the window.

The boys were at a late night football practice with their team. "Alright, girls. Forest and Blaze go near the forest, Sparky and I will check out the bleachers, and Princess, walk around and contact us if anything suspicious pops up." Misty said. Each girl nodded and parted ways with their Eevee evolutions following closely behind.

"Why do I have to be alone?" Dawn grumbled as she walked around the grounds, her Aireon sniffing the ground for anything abnormal. She sat on a bench nearby, acting like she was tired and resting.

May and Leaf perched on the fence of the football field, pretending to have a conversation with each other. They glanced across and saw their two sisters on the bleachers getting harassed by some cheerleaders, not that they couldn't handle it.

"_Yo, Leaf. Get an info check on this girl named Skylar Hawkens. She claims to be dating Drew, actually, get an info check on all the cheerleaders." _Misty's voice came through the watch.

"I'm on it Mist." Leaf replied before slipping her sunglasses over her eyes.

Misty and Kat were sitting on the bleachers, pretending to have a conversation when Ash and Gary ran up to them.

"Hey, what are you girls doing here?" Ash asked, running on the spot so they wouldn't get into trouble.

"We're just checking the place out." Kat replied. "You know, so we don't get lost on our first day here."

Ash nodded. "I understand the feeling."

Gary looked around. "Where's the brunette that's named after foliage?"

"She's on the other side with May. They wanted to check out the forest." Misty replied.

Gary nodded. "Cool, cool. Well, we gotta run before the coach gets mad. Later!"

"See ya Kit Kat, bye Mist!" Ash said before dashing of.

Kat sweatdropped. "Looks like I'm not the only one he gave a nickname to."

An angry girlish squeal sounded from the field. Five cheerleaders walked up to them, one with bleach blonde hair, one with black, two with different shades of brown and one with blonde hair, that was obviously dyed.

"Like, you better, like, stay away from, like Ash!" One of the brunettes said. "Or, like, else!"

Misty snickered and changed to a mocking tone. "It's, like, really, like, hard to, like, take you seriously when you say, like, like all the time, like." She and Kat burst out laughing.

The bleach blonde scowled. "Like, listen freaks. You better tell you and your ugly friends to stay away from those guys. Drew is, like, my boyfriend, Ash is, like, Kailee's boyfriend, and like, Gary and Brittany are dating. Silver and Paul aren't dating anyone, but Alexa and Lesley have their eyes on them."

"If they really were your boyfriends, which I'm doubting they are, they wouldn't have gone out with us. And you wouldn't be this protective over them." Misty retorted.

Brittany gasped. "How dare you say that to Skylar! You little-"

Skylar cut her off. "Quiet, Brittany. The only way to get through to them is a cheer, so, like, Ready? Okay!"

"U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you UGLY, you, you Ugly!" the cheerleaders cheered.

Kat smirked and stood up. "Hey, like, guess what? I can cheer too!" She said in a mocking tone. "Ready? Okay! Call me ugly? Kiss my ass, you're a slut so get some class!"

The cheerleaders' grew enraged and let out angry pig-like squeals. "You are, like, soo going to get it!" Skylar yelled and walked off.

Misty burst into laughter. "I can't believe you actually did that, Kat! Did you see their faces?"

Kat snorted. "It was great! But there's no way that I'd believe that those sluts are dating the guys."

Misty nodded and spoke into her watch. "_Y_o, Leaf. Get an info check on this girl named Skylar Hawkens. She claims to be dating Drew, actually, get an info check on all the cheerleaders."

"_I'm on it, Mist!" _Leaf replied.

**Back across the field...**

"Got it! Skylar Hawkens, cheerleader, president of the AGDPS (Ash, Gary, Drew, Paul and Silver) fanclub. She's just a crazy obsessed chick who thinks she's dating Drew. The other cheerleaders are the same." Leaf said.

"_What a bunch of losers." _Kat snickered.

Misty burst out laughing. _"You guys should've seen the way Kat told off the cheerleaders! It was hilarious!" _

"_I wish I wasn't alone!" _Dawn whimpered.

"We know, Dawn. But we can cover more ground this way." May said.

May and Leaf then noticed their Leafeon and Flareon rolling around and play fighting. "Aww! They're so cute!" they cooed.

"I know I am." Gary smirked as he ran by the girls. Leaf and May watched him run past.

"That was weird." May said as a rose came her way. She easily caught it and looked up. Drew just ran past, followed by Ash, Paul, and Silver.

The twosome heard the beeping again. "Dawn, there's something near your area, check it out." Leaf said.

**Dawn**

Dawn received Leaf's message and hopped off the bench. "Let's go, Aireon." She said and they disappeared in the forest.

"Air!" Aireon hissed. Dawn nodded and got out her gun and a knife, ready for whatever came at her.

She heard rustling in a bush near her and she slowly crept towards it. "Aireon, Swift."

Stars shot out of Aireon's mouth and towards the bush. A man jumped out with a gun ready and armed. Dawn lunged towards him and swiftly stabbed him in the chest. Blood started gushing from him as he shakily held up the gun towards the bluenette. Dawn smirked and threw her knife at his throat, killing him off. "Aireon, dispose of him, would you? I'm staking out the area to see if he set anything up."

Dawn crept into the bush the man jumped out of and saw a tranquilizer gun. She looked through it and saw that it lined up perfectly to the boys as they were doing sit ups in a line. She quickly dismantled it and took it with her. She looked around the area and saw nothing else, besides a communication device that she thought Misty could make it so they could listen to the conversation on it.

She walked back to the bench with her Aireon at her side. Dawn saw her sisters running towards her.

"What was it?" Kat asked.

Dawn held up the dismantled tranquilizer gun. "The guy wanted to tranquilize them and take them away. Aireon and I disposed of him, though."

Leaf let out a breath. "We're going to have to be more cautious if they're taking actions this quickly."

Misty nodded. "Yeah. I say we take shifts guarding them in the night."

"I'll second that." May said.

Leaf nodded. "Alright, then. May, you get first shift."

May gaped. "What? Why me?"

"Well, you did second it." Dawn shrugged. "And I just killed a dude."

"I humiliated some cheerleaders." Kat added.

May pouted, but eventually gave in. "Fine, but Misty's after me because she thought of the idea."

Misty shook her head. "No, I'll be guarding the necklace. We'll all take and hour through each and switch."

Kat shot her fist in the air. "Yay! Another sleepless night!"

Dawn giggled. "What do you expect? We're top assassins."

**XoXo**

May sighed as she crept through the boys' dorm. They were heavy sleepers and didn't notice that she picked the lock or tripped over the sofa.

Although, it wasn't right, May grabbed an apple from their food supply anyway, because she was hungry. She was only there for ten minutes and so far nothing happened.

May checked in all the rooms and they were still there, sound asleep. She checked her watch and the dots were still there, blinking in the darkness.

The worst part was that the girls had school the next day and they had to stay up the whole night. Not the best way to start off a school day. Although, failing their mission wouldn't be a very good way of starting off the day either.

May crept into Ash's room and wondered if Pikachu knew why the girls were there, or why Kat was able to understand it and speak to it easily. May wouldn't be able to understand the pokemon, she only understood fire types, due to her powers.

May stopped her trail of thoughts when she heard a squeak from down the stairs. May nodded at her Flareon and they both crept down the stairs, ready to battle whatever came at them. She checked the watch and it showed a black dot flashing, meaning that some bad guy was down the stairs. May unsheathed her knife and lit her left hand on fire.

Then, May frowned. Why would the bad guy come from down the stairs if he wanted the guys? Then her eyes widened as she saw more black dots coming towards her.

"Guys! It's an ambush, help!" May said, forgetting the fact that the guys were there. May ran back up the stairs and prepared for someone to come at her from any direction.

"Hey..." a groggy Drew mumbled from his room. "Who are you?"

May dashed into his room, ignoring the fact that Drew could see her, and threw her knife at a team Rocket Guy. The knife went through his heart and he fell to the ground, dead. May grabbed Drew and held onto him.

"...May? What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"No time, gotta protect you and the others." May replied and ran out the door, where her Flareon was fighting off other pokemon. "Sparky, Princess, where are you?"

"_We're almost there! Hold out until we get there. Protect them at all costs! Send out Blaziken, strip, god, just DO SOMETHING!" _Dawn screeched.

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cuz stripping would _totally_ help in this situation!"

"_No time for sarcasm! Forest went over to make sure Aqua was okay."_ Kat said.

May pushed Drew down, making him avoid a dart. She heard Pikachu managing to shock people that came near Ash, so she assumed that he would be okay for a while. May grabbed Blaziken's pokeball and let him out, he immediately understood that they were under attack and started helping.

May set fire to a Team Rocket guy and kicked another one where it hurts, all while pleading to her friends to hurry.

Suddenly, glass shattered and the two younger assassins jumped through a window and started fighting. Between the three of them and their pokemon, they rounded up the guys and pushed them out the broken window. They landed on the flying pokemon.

"Sparky, Blaze, blow up the house!" Dawn ordered as she sent the pokemon into the skies.

The two nodded and sent electricity as well as fire towards the dorm room, sending it ablaze along with the Team Rocket grunts inside that weren't fortunate enough to get out.

The girls led the pokemon towards their dorm and jumped inside.

"Sparky, put up an electricity shield so the bad guys can't get in. Princess, contact Norman and bring him here. I'll find Forest and Aqua." May said and ran out the door.

Dawn started pushing some buttons on her watch. "Norman, Code Red, repeat, Code Red. Get here as fast as you can!"

Kat was outside, channelling her electric powers to make a shield that only the assassins and Norman could get into.

The door burst open and Misty, Leaf and May ran in. "Did you protect the necklace?" Dawn asked.

Misty nodded and opened her hand to reveal the multi colored gem that was hung on a gold chain. May sighed with relief.

"Let's get the pokemon out so they can guard. We are under lock-down for a while." Leaf said and sent out her pokemon, Kat, Misty, Dawn and May following suit. They turned to the guys, who were confused by it all.

Kat laughed nervously. "You guys want to have a party?"

**Taa-daa! Sorry for the extremely super duper late update! It's unforgivable, but..meh.**

**Review! You know you want to!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. NEW CHAPTER!

Paul's eyes blazed with anger. "We were attacked, almost killed, found out you girls have superhuman powers and you are offering to throw a _party_?"

May cleared her throat. "I guess this would be a bad time to mention that I still need ten dollars from Drew..."

Drew gave May a death glare. "Why the he-"

"Crepe."

"-would you bring that up now!"

"What's happening? TELL US!" Gary demanded.

"Hold your cheese," Kat said from the top of the fridge, while munching on an apple. "Once Norman gets here, we'll explain everything. For now, you guys are just gonna have to wait quietly."

Silver slammed his hands down on the kitchen table. "We almost _died_ and you want us to _wait_ _quietly_?"

"Yes." the Maple sisters replied in unison.

"Misty, this is a joke, right?" Ash asked.

Misty looked at the gluttonous boy with sad eyes. "Sorry, Ash, but this is no joke. We came here because of a mission..."

"Double mission, actually." Kat interrupted.

"Kaitlin, hardly the time to mention that."

Everyone turned to the door. "Sorry, Norman," Kat then jumped off the fridge. "What do you think we should do? We could always give them tablets to forget this, or we can tell them the truth."

"Why don't we just tell them the truth, then give them the tablet?" Dawn muttered.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of telling them then? They'd just forget afterwards." Leaf said.

Dawn puffed her cheeks out. "Well, I just think that they have a right to know before they would forget."

"But they'll just end up forgetting after! There's no point!" Leaf glared.

"But we should at least have the decency to tell them what's going on! It's our assassin code, remember?" Dawn screeched.

_**POP!**_

The two sisters looked over to see Kat with a bored expression on her face. She continued to chew some gum that appeared out of no where. "Well, while you two Slowpokes were having a scream off, May, Dad, Mist and I already explained the situation."

Dawn and Leaf pouted. "Not faair! I wanted to help explain!" the bluenette whined.

May rolled her eyes. "Quite pouting, miss pouty pants. We got a code red on our hands."

Dawn glared at her sister as the two engaged in a staring contest.

Misty sighed. "Norman, should we take them to headquarters? We could always do something like in _Princess Protection Program_."

Dawn immediately turned to Misty and blinked. "Can I do the make-over? Huh? Huh? Huh!"

"There is no way in _hell _I am getting a make-over!" Silver growled.

"...Crepe."

Silver sent the bluenette a death glare.

"Girls, I think we should let them remember for the time being. You will be on patrol 24/7. If that doesn't work out, we will bring them back to headquarters." Norman said after a moment of silence.

"Are you sure, Norman?" Misty asked.

"Yes. They will stay in your dorm for the time being. Please prepare sleeping areas for them and go to bed. You all have school tomorrow." he replied, rubbing his nose. The girls saluted to their father and he left.

May groaned. "We haven't even been to our first day of school yet, and the mission is already a code red? This sucks!"

"Being a top assassin has it's ups and it's downs. Shut up and go to bed." Leaf rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the red loving brunette.

As soon as the boys were asleep, the girls looked at each other and sighed. They grouped together and sat in a circle in Kat's room. "So, Mist, you got the tablets?" Dawn whispered.

She nodded and pulled out a plastic baggy. "They have enough powder in them so they'll forget what happened these past few days. That means no mentioning the shopping trip, no mentioning completely destroying them in a battle, and that means no mentioning the ten dollars," Misty shot a look at May, who scowled. "Leaf, you go get their extra room set up, and we'll give them the tablets. After that, we'll all move them to their new room. Any questions?"

"Does this mean we can't tease May about her kiss with Drew?" Dawn asked, raising her hand up.

May blushed deeply. "Especially that, Dawn. Mist, can I win in a new bet with Drew so I can still get ten dollars from him?"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we just have to make sure we stay away from them as much as we can. We can't let them get close again."

"Everyone understand the plan?" Kat asked. Her sisters nodded. "Alright, break!"

They dispersed quickly, four going back down the stairs, Leaf exiting through the window.

Kat stared at the sleeping figure of Silver and sighed. "Shame, it was kinda fun hanging around them, too."

Her sisters nodded as they each shoved a pill down their throat, making sure they swallowed them afterwards. Kat called out her Ampharos to pick Silver up, May her Blaziken, Misty had her Psyduck use psychic, Dawn had her Ambipom carry Paul, and Leaf, who quickly came back, had her Bayleef use vine whip to carry Gary.

After each boy was placed in their house, which Leaf had quickly replaced in the spot where their old place used to be, they finally got to have their sweet, sweet sleep.

Except for Leaf, who decided that they still needed to switch watch every hour. She sighed as she roamed around in the house that was an exact replica to the blown up old house of the boys. They had managed to take all their important belongings, such as their pokemon, out before the place was blown up, so that was a start. It would be sad if they had to get along with brand new pokemon because their old ones were demolished in a fire.

Leaf spent most of the time downstairs, although she went up to check on the boys numerous times.

**XoXo**

Dawn yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She rubbed her eyes, pulling herself out of her comfy bed, and walked over to her walk in closet, where her uniform was hanging, in perfect crisp condition. She took it and lay it on her bed before grabbing a light pink towel and went to take a shower.

The hot water felt nice on her body after a hard night. She had woken up numerous times, wondering if it was her turn to watch the boys. Dawn had also laid in bed, wondering how things would turn out, after giving the tablets to the boys as Norman signalled to them before he left.

She slipped on her uniform, buttoning up her blazer perfectly and tying her ribbon perfectly, before blow drying her dark blue hair.

Dawn heard a crash from down the stairs, and rolled her eyes. It could only be May, drowsy and more clumsy than usual, looking in the fridge for something to eat. It was only a matter of seconds before she woke up Kat from her deliciously peaceful sleep to get her to make her some breakfast. Then, Kat would somehow knock May out and make food for everyone anyways.

Just a typical morning for the Maples, when they weren't on mission mode.

Dawn looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. "Perfect." She grabbed her messenger bag and walked downstairs, where she met Misty and Leaf, fanning May's head while eating chocolate chip pancakes.

She giggled and sat on a spinning chair in front of the counter. Kat looked at her and grinned, flipping a raspberry pancake. "These ones are for you Dawn. Someone wake up May before her pancakes get cold."

Leaf sighed. "May, you two dozen pancakes are ready!"

The brunette shot up, ran to the counter, and pushed Dawn out of her seat. "Outta my way, Princess! Mama's got some pancakes to demolish. I'm starving!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and placed herself onto the chair beside the gluttonous brunette. Kat handed Dawn her freshly made pancakes. "Thanks Kat!" Dawn grinned, cutting into the pancake instead of just picking it up and shoving it in her mouth like the girl beside her. She then looked down. "So, we gotta make sure that the boys don't know that we know them, huh?"

Misty sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best. For now, we're just going to have to go on stake-out mode. Anyways, It's like the first day we actually met them, on Saturday."

Leaf laughed. "Saturday, huh. We've only known them for two days and it's already gotten this serious."

May shrugged, taking a second off before inhaling the rest of her pancakes. "You never know, they could have just been testing out their bodyguards' strength to make sure they had enough power to actually obtain what they wanted."

"Anyway," Kat started, tying the yellow bow on her uniform, "Try your best not to interact with the assignments. We can't risk anything more than we already have, you know. We can't afford to fail this."

Her sisters all nodded, looking at the ground in silence. Dawn frowned. "Guys, we can't be down right now! We haven't even come close to failing yet! Let's be depressed when that actually happens, kay? In the meantime, we have school. Let's go!"

**XoXo**

Leaf was a little nervous. It was strange for her, considering that her missions barely made her nervous, but being a new student at a school shouldn't. She had killed many people in the past, come close to near death experiences numerous times, and had been injured more than enough. So, why was one measly day of the start of school making her nerves go haywire?

Unconsciously, Leaf grabbed Misty's hand. The red head looked at her sister and squeezed her hand reassuringly. All of the Maple sisters were nervous. Kat reached over and grabbed Misty's other hand, and grabbed Dawn's left hand. Dawn reached over and grabbed May's. They looked at each other and smiled. "Enter as sisters?" May asked.

Each Maple grinned and nodded. "Sisters forever. Let's get this nightmare over with. Together." Leaf said.

Kat giggled. "It's the first day of school, not the end of our lives."

Dawn giggled as well. "You're right. Alright, my Maple honeys. Let's go!"

Leaf opened the door and walked in, tugging Misty, along with the rest of the Maple sisters. Whispering started as soon as Leaf was in view, now that all the sisters were in the room, the whispering had gotten louder and more rushed. They walked over to the teacher and smiled. Solidad was waiting patiently for the five girls to stand in front of the board.

"Alright, class. Quiet down, I'm going to introduce you all to our new students." Solidad glanced at the sisters and winked. "Also, I should let you know that the Academy allows each student to have one pokemon out at all times if they really wish. Please write your name on the board and do a small introduction."

Before they introduced themselves, each girl sent out their Eevee evolution, which were previously stored in their pouches. Leaf took the chalk and wrote her name down beside her, before handing it to Misty. Misty did the same and handed the chalk to the shortest Maple, Kat did the same, until the chalk was finally passed to May, who wrote her name down in big letters. She put the chalk down and they all turned back to the front simultaneously.

"My name is Leaf Maple, grass trainer. Ranked as a Suicune, and this is my partner, Leafeon."

Solidad nodded and looked at Misty. "Misty Maple, water trainer. Ranked as Suicune, and this is Vaporeon. Mess with me or my sisters, and I'll make sure you won't see the daylight of tomorrow."

Kat sweatdropped. "Wow, subtle Misty." She turned to the class. "Kat Maple, mostly electric trainer. Coordinator, and ranked as Raiku. This is my buddy, Jolteon."

Dawn grinned. "Hiya! The name's Dawn Maple, all type coordinator. I'm a Raiku and this is Aireon!"

"May Maple, all around types, but favourite is fire. Coordinator, ranked as Entei. This is my partner, Flareon." May smiled, then glanced at Solidad, who nodded.

"Any questions for the Maple sisters?" Almost immediately, most of the class shot up their hands. "Leila."

A black haired girl stood up. "Where did you guys come from before you came here?"

The sisters exchanged looks. "Petalburg."

A girl with bleach blonde stood up next. "How can you even tolerate being near a Entei?" The whole class shifted their eyes to May. Small bits of electricity was sparking from Kat's fingertips. "I mean, they're so useless and stupid."

Kat glared a glare that would make you wish you weren't born at the blonde haired girl, and took a step forward. "Say that again. I dare you." The whole class seemed unsettled at the shortest Maple's glare. She walked up to the bleach blonde haired girl and put her face in front of hers. "I said: Say it again."

Before anything else could happen, Solidad intervened. "Alright, Kat, you can sit over by Shade. Dawn, sit next to her. May, you can sit behind them next to Leila. Misty and Leaf will sit in front of Kat and Dawn in between Reagan and Richie."

Dawn went up to her blonde sister and pulled her over to their seats. The rest of the Maples sat in their spots, glad it was in the perfect place to watch the boys.

"Alright, today we'll be working on some contest appeals. Tomorrow we will be working on battle strategies. We will switch every day, so Battlers and Coordinators, don't fret, you'll all get your chance to shine." Solidad continued.

Kat sighed and started writing notes, already knowing everything Solidad was saying. She had trained with the pink haired woman with Dawn and May for years. Of course they would know everything she was explaining!

**XoXo**

May groaned. Physical Education was probably her least favourite, but easiest class. She and her sisters had been stalking their assignments all through the lunch break, and finally was in the last period of the day. They had managed to avoid contact with them, although they did catch a few curious glances sent towards them from the guys. Ash had even tried to talk to Misty, but she had quickly made up an excuse and left to her sisters, leaving him behind.

Each Maple sister was wearing black shorts and a tank top of their respected colors.

Misty's smirk just grew wider and wider when they were told that they were going to play dodge ball. She absolutely adored the game, mainly because it was one of the games she would always win when she was up against her sisters. She glanced at Ash, who looked like an excited puppy. She quickly looked away when he glanced at her.

"Alright, girls and boys line up across from each other," Lt. Surge announced. He began pointing at the students and telling them to go to one side of the gym or the other. "Maple, left."

"Which one?" the five asked in unison.

Lt. Surge glanced at them all. "Uh, all of you. Why not?"

The each shrugged and walked to the left side of the gym. "Remember, not to much power. We can't give ourselves away." Leaf whispered. "Especially Misty. She's a powerhouse and that's bound to make some people suspicious."

Misty pouted. "Okay, I'll down a little on my strength and accuracy!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

"Fine. A lot." Misty sighed. She then scanned the other team. "Looks like we're up against our assignments."

Kat cracked her knuckles. "This is going to be fun!"

May grinned. "I'm going to earn my ten dollars now." She walked over to the chartreuse haired boy.

Leaf shook her head in disbelief. "That girl."

After a couple minutes, May came back to her sisters, who all raised an eyebrow. May grinned and held up her thumb in victory. "We better win this one guys!"

"You heard the glutton, Mist." Dawn giggled, running to the wall, placing her foot against it. Her other teammates followed, getting ready to start the game. "Let's win this one!"

**HOLY BEJEEBER CRAPOLA AMAZING-NESS!**

**Yeah, I updated.**

**And alive.**

**I guess I'll just go at my own pace, slowly getting back into things. I'm determined to finish at least _one _story at a time.**

**Please wait until then~**


End file.
